Alone
by Kevin-Cross
Summary: The penguins leave the zoo for ever. The lemurs get some idea's as Marlene's and Seth's Bond become stronger.
1. Chapter 1

Alone by Kevin S Cross.

For you, yes you. No not you. YOU! : )

Seth looked around the penguin's HQ, lots of things where being packed. Skipper nodded his head and told the others to do stuff. Random jobs before they left the zoo.

"So where are you guys going?" Seth looked over at the leader penguin Skipper. "I don't know my furry friend. But we just cant stay." Seth remembered a few nights ago, The penguins where found out by Alice she just happened to move the food dish, in no time she was in the HQ. She was knocked out but she still has her assumptions about the penguins and she also remembers how she got down there.

"Well, It sucks to see you guys leave. You where great." Seth said. The only one that was upset and close to tear's was Private. He was remembering the smallest things. "I remember that crack. That's where Rico ran into the wall. Oh and that's where Kowalski first exploded the HQ!" Private went off to find more stuff to remember. Well the others finished up packing.

"I'm not to late am I?" It was Marlene. She was perhaps the most sadist now that Skipper and the rest where leaving. "I remember when we first met Marlene! She wasn't a spy Skipper!" Private laughed to himself. Marlene only responded with a pat to his head. "You know this place well not be the same without you guys." Marlene sighed. She didn't want to see the penguins leave. They where her only main friends before Seth came along. Things wont be the same.

"I well miss you." Marlene hugged each of the penguins. "I well miss you to Marlene." Skipper sighed. "Common boy's it's time to find a new home." They each got into there small car. In no time they where off. Marlene sighed one last time. "Are you making some food tonight?" Seth thought. "Perhaps. I cant make a promise." He smiled lightening the mood.

"I wonder where the penguins are going?" Maurice said to Julian. "Does that matter? No. That only mean's we can party harder! Mort hit it!" Mort started brake dancing. "Look at him go Maurice! Wait." Every one stopped in there spot.

"Without the penguins I can take over the Zoo. Its so wonderful!" He made the word 'wonderful' stand out. "Just think all the animals bowing at my feet!" "Feeet!" Mort added in. "Yes just think about it for a moment... Done OK it's wonderful!" Julian sat down in his throne. "This is wonderful, yes wonderful." "I get the point." Maurice looked back, the penguins where gone, the only one's left where the otters that where now making there way back to there home...

* * *

I'm making this becouse someone pointed out that Seth and Marlene whould be a good match, at first I asked why and so forth but in time I said ok. The main thing about this is that I don't know where this well go. But its more of a bypass thou my writers block I have on my road trip book. I can't say if this well stay T or goto M being as I wont to expand my writing area (Dont be thinking that kinda stuff. I don't know yet I was thinking that the king goes alittle nuts. May have something along other thoughts.)


	2. Chapter 2

Seth lounged on the log that floated in the watter of the otter's exhibit nothing has happened in a week other than the lemurs being vary silent, not that it mattered to Seth, he had no care in the world right now. He was happy, in the sun spot that he floated into. "Seth wad you up to?" Marlene jumped into the watter, splashing Seth in the process. "Nothing just relaxing." He shrugged. Marlene sat down right next to Seth. "You know Seth your starting to get lazy." "What? I'm not getting lazy." Marlene put her paws to her hips. "Your such a lier Seth, you have been laying there all week."

Seth tried to stand up but he was stuck. His fur was all tangled into the wood, Marlene helped him up from the log. "We need to do something fun!" Seth sighed. "Like what Marlene?" She thought for some time. "We can get some frosty's." Seth jumped into the watter and up onto the railing of the exhibit. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" They both ran off to get frosty's at the park, as the lemurs cooked up there plan some more.

"It's a wonderful idea! We can take over the zoo. But, only if we had some body guards." The king looked over at Mort, The one that he was talking too. It was kinda easy to tell that Mort did not understand one thing that came out of the kings mouth. "Mort, I just had a wonderful idea! You go and get the gorillas to help us take over the zoo, just tell them they can have are banana's." Mort happily went off to the gorillas. "Maurice I can't wait tell the zoo is mine! Can you imagen Maurice?" Maurice looked over at his king. "Don't you think we are getting at little, harsh."

"Nonsense! This is nothing like the last time we took over!" "We never took over Julien." The king tought it over. "I guess your right Maurice. How well we ever do this, Mort well never get the-" Mort walked upto the king. "I got the gorillas!" The kings jaw dropped to the ground. "How did you?" "I told them they well get Bananas! YAY!"

Seth and Marlene happily licked there Frosty's and ran around the park, unknowing of the events that where taking place at the zoo.

* * *

I'm thinking of having this book have a run away event where the otters leave the Zoo to get away from the lemurs. IDK.  
Any idea's well be welcome, reviews, anything is welcome. Thank you for reading so far.


End file.
